


"the perfect father (or maybe not)"

by rhythmandbeat (SEUN8MINS)



Series: moon light, star light [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUN8MINS/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: Woojin stays and he would continue to stay, he wouldn't have it at any other way.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: moon light, star light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882036
Kudos: 22





	"the perfect father (or maybe not)"

**Author's Note:**

> it's going to be a series, baby!  
> LOL it's a series of 2woo as Papa and Dada so let's see

Woojin wakes up by himself. 

  
He tries to caress the bed with his hands without opening his eyes but is met with nothingness. Woong groans. He needs more sleep. He wants more sleep. He wants it with the man who was beside him last night. 

  
Soon as he gets up, he’s met by the blinding sunlight from the open window in his room. He heaves a sigh and plays with the rays. Woojin lifts his left hand to cover his eyes from the rays. It’s warm and he likes it. He remembers how the other’s smile gives warmth to him and he can’t help but blush just by the thought of it. Because no matter what others would say, he would never exchange the warmest smiles he's receiving from his partner more than anything.

He gets up, puts on his slippers, and he can hear small cute cooing downstairs. He hurriedly runs down to where he hears the sound. It's just so cute and Woojin still cannot explain how he's always excited and amazed to see this kind of situation each time.

  
Woong is bending in front of a baby boy whose face is messed full of slimy mashed apple and with nothing but baby diapers on. He wants to laugh as how this looks funnily ridiculous but his husband looks like he's about to lose his mind. Woojin scratches and shakes his head as he approaches them.

  
His husband pouts and pouts and Woojin wishes nothing but kiss those lips, but first, it should be Sunwoo, their baby, more than anything. He hears Sunwoo giggle and wiggle the baby spoon with his tiny fist. Woojin takes the baby off his blue high chair and swings Sunwoo in his arms.

“What happened to our baby, huh?” Woojin coos at the baby boy who only laughs and swats him with his plastic spoon on his eyes.

  
Woojin laughs endearingly at their 19 month old baby. The way his eyes disappear and his gums appear each time he laughs reminds him of his own husband. The way there's some loud dolphin noises from Sunwoo makes his heart light because everything reminds him of his Woong and he wouldn't have it other way.

  
Said husband is now standing sadly away from them, head stuck down, and with pouty lips. There's something that tightens his chest as he sees the shorter one with that look. He knows how Woong would always compare and think he's not worthy. His husband would always think that he is full of flaws, as a husband and a father to their baby.

  
Woojin takes his steps in front of him, lifts his chin using his free hand, and smiles fondly at him. “Why is my Woong baby looking down?”

Woong's eyes are watery when he meets them and says in the lowest voice he can ever muster, “I feel like I'm always a failure, Woojinie.”

  
It's so unlike of Woong. Woong is and will always be The Sunshine in Woojin's dictionary ever since they met ten years ago and he would fight anything or anyone that would make him feel less.

  
Woong puts his head on his chest and tries to disappear as he buries himself onto it. “I feel like I could never be enough. I can't feed Sunwoo like you do. I always make mess and you always have to clean them up for me. I can't even do anything right for you and Sunwoo.”

  
The younger looks at Sunwoo and funnily changes his voice, “Sunwoo, Papa says he always makes a mess but that's not true, right?”

  
Sunwoo makes baby noises and laughs at his Dada. Woong looks up at them, glaring to their direction, and Woojin fondly caresses Woong's hair and face. “I love you, Jeon Woong, and you're never a mess nor even a failure. You being Sunwoo's father doesn't mean you can't make a mess.”

  
“I can't even feed Sunwoo correctly.” Woong whines.

  
“Is there a right way on how to do it, baby?” He asks him. Woong just pouts harder as he wipes the tears away. He kisses his left eye then his right eye. “Your way is perfect, you are my perfect husband and Sunwoo's perfect Papa.”

Woong pushes him off and lifts his lips to him. Woojin laughs and looks at Sunwoo who's eyeing them in astonishment. “Sunwoo-yah, should Dada kiss Papa?”

  
His husband makes an offended noise and continues whining at them, stomping his feet even like a baby. Sunwoo laughs and makes kissy noises at Woojin who entertains the Park baby with loud kiss. Woong gasps at them and kisses his husband in return. Baby Sunwoo tilts his head backward and steals a kiss from Woojin's lips this time. Woojin cannot help but laugh as Woong puts his lips on him and sticks a tongue out at their baby.

  
Sunwoo pulls Woojin on his shirt in all strength he could give and buries his head onto Woojin's chest. 

  
“I am Dada's baby!” Woong whines loudly. “Woong baby!”

  
“Oh my god.” Woojin comments.

Woong only laughs as he buries his head on Woojin's chest, as well. Baby Sunwoo glares at Woong's way and tries to push his Papa's head off his Dada's chest off. Woojin literally has two babies as Woong makes sure to stick his head. Sunwoo is already whining angrily as he tries to fight Woong off who only stubbornly tries to makes his head heavier each passing time.

  
Woojin is trying to steady all three of them. 

  
Bicker continues as Sunwoo kisses him after which Woong would follow. Sunwoo would get mad and would kiss him and Woong would follow like a cycle. That is until Sunwoo gets impatient and throws the plastic spoon he's holding on his Papa. 

Silence follows as both the fathers turn their heads on the youngest Park who only giggles at them in return. Woojin looks back at his husband who nods at him.

  
Woojin then starts running with Sunwoo safely stuck in his arms. 

  
“Sunwoo!” Woong shouts, running after them.

  
The youngest Park only giggles, looking at his Papa who cannot catch up with them. The kitchen is filled with Sunwoo's laughter and Woong's “Come here, Sunwoo!”. Woojin likes this the most with Sunwoo in his arms and Woong beside them. The running lasts for three minutes ---- from the kitchen to the living room where all of them lie down once their legs are too tired to even go anywhere.

  
Right here, in the middle of their living room, with Sunwoo crawling in between them, where his and Woong's pinkies are touching, and heavy breaths as they the Parks pant after a tiring play, is where Woojin would like to be.

  
“Babe.” Woojin calls and Woong hums in response. “You're clumsy, you're messy, and heck even noisy. You're not perfect, that's true.”

  
There's silence and Woojin lifts his head as he looks at the older with his eyes trained on their ceiling. 

“But babe?” 

  
This time, Woong looks at him and meets his eyes.

  
“I wouldn't want it the other way. You don't have to be perfect and do things perfectly. You can mess up feeding Sunwoo, even our food, baby. You can ruin so many plates and glasses but you need to clean them up after okay?”

  
Woong's trying not to smile as he hears his husband's words.

  
“Baby, you can even burn my ears off with your laughter or crying, but baby, I'd be all ears for you. Just you, Woong, the sunshine of my life. Okay?”

  
Woong smiles widely, crinkling his eyes into crescents and nods repeatedly at his way. Woojin closes their distance and intertwines their fingers and they fit like a glove. The younger one puts his head on the elder's shoulder and to be honest, this, with Sunwoo and Woong is where Woojin would like to stay.

(Woojin stays and he would continue to stay, he wouldn't have it at any other way. Woojin would never go anywhere.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
